


10 эротических текстов Уилльям/Горацио

by kelRian



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: тексты, в основном драбблы и мини, высокого рейтинга. Обычно ПВП





	1. Экзамен

**Author's Note:**

> Уильям Буш взрослый человек, инженер и закоренелый холостяк. Он живет в съемной квартире спокойной упорядоченной жизнью, которая его полностью устраивает. Но сначала мерное течение дней нарушает невесть откуда взявшийся кот, а потом и вчерашний студент, которого квартирная хозяйка просить приютить на время экзаменов.
> 
> Бета: Санди Зырянова

Все началось три года назад, когда Уильям пришел домой.  
Пришел, открыл дверь, стянул ботинки и, даже не взяв из холодильника баночку пива, устроился на диване. Приятно в пятницу вечером лечь, вытянув ноги, и закрыть глаза. Тело расслабляется, делая неважными все тревоги и заботы рабочей недели. Можно подготовиться к двум дням для себя.

Из полудремы Уильяма вывело ощущение, что ему на живот уронили гирю. Конечно, он не подпрыгнул от удивления, но и лицезреть кошачий затылок был тоже не готов. Серый полосатый кот раздраженно дернул ухом, потоптался у Уильяма на животе, развернулся, чтобы с определенной долей презрения посмотреть в глаза, а потом улегся спать.  
Прямо на человеке.  
Все бы ничего, но кота у Уильяма не было, и живность он не планировал, пусть и хозяйка съемной квартиры была не против.

Спустя пятнадцать минут Уильям взвесил все за и против, после чего сел, потревожив покой наглеца, и даже попытался указать ему на дверь. Кот всем видом продемонстрировал, что его интересует только дверь в холодильник.  
Ближайшие два дня прошли в беготне по ветеринарам и расклеивании объявлений, но хозяин не объявился, выставить Кота на улицу Уильям не смог.

С Котом они подружились. Уильяму разрешалось жить в квартире, покупать еду на них обоих, чистить лоток и даже, как показала практика, мыть кота в ванной без угрозы для жизни. Пока Уильям заклеивал царапины, Кот старательно обижался и отказывался вместе читать или смотреть телевизор. Правда, через пару дней прощал и все начиналось по новой. Лежать в компании с котом оказалось значительно уютнее, хотя спать он то приходил, то нет.  
К прибытию новых квартирантов они оба были решительно не готовы. Уильяму с Котом было прекрасно вдвоем. Но Магдалена, хозяйка квартиры, очень попросила, обещав все мыслимые и немыслимые блага, включая туманную возможность замены плиты и, естественно, скидку за проживание.  
Квартира была двухкомнатной, а третьеюродному родственнику по имени Горацио надо было где-то жить во время вступительных экзаменов. Он решил продолжить обучение в магистратуре.  
Найти жилье в «высокий сезон» оказалось проблематичным, а, может, Магдалена просто хотела, чтобы мальчик был под присмотром.  
«Не дольше, чем на месяц!» — воскликнула она и покосилась на Кота, давая понять, что если она терпит проживание с животными, то и Уильям как-нибудь потерпит проживание с племянником.  
Прикинув, что если будет совсем тоскливо, то можно будет взять отпуск, Уильям согласился. Внушительная скидка и обещание новой духовки его подкупили. Тем более, что мальчик по описанию был тихий книжный червь, а квартира действительно просторная.

***  
Первое, что сделал Горацио, — упал. Прямо на Уильяма. Упал, споткнувшись об порог, повалив их и разрушив Уильяму мироощущение.  
Раньше в жизни Уильяма все было просто и понятно: в меру любимая работа, книжка с котом по вечерам и прогулки в выходные. Иногда с прицелом встретить пышную хохотушку, чтобы скоротать досуг, иногда нет.  
Теперь на него свалился юноша двадцати с лишним лет, тощий, неуклюжий, с черными ресницами, карими глазами, кудряшками, шелковистой кожей и склонностью быстро краснеть по поводу и без.  
Гетеросексуальность, в которой Уильям был уверен предыдущие годы, осыпалась замком из стекла и перестала существовать ровно в тот момент, когда Горацио выдохнул: «Извините, пожалуйста», — ему прямо в шею.  
Уильям с готовностью его извинил. Не раздумывая. Сразу, как только мальчик приподнялся на руках, чтобы заглянуть в глаза и удостовериться в том, что прощение получено.  
Именно в этот момент Уильям принял взвешенное, обдуманное решение прощать его ближайшие лет сорок, а может быть, и всю жизнь.  
Мальчик улыбнулся, помог Уильяму встать, путаясь в сумках и собственных ногах, закрыл, наконец, дверь, и представился Горацио Хорнблауэром. Студентом.  
Уильям представился Уильямом Бушем, инженером и человеком, умеющим варить кофе.  
Кот представляться не стал. Он совершенно не считал, что Уильям имеет право водить в его, Кота, квартиру всяких других людей. 

Теперь по вечерам Уильям лежал на диване с котом и книгой, периодически проверяя, что книга развернута нужной стороной вверх, потому что именно спрятавшись за ней можно было беззастенчиво наблюдать за Горацио, свернувшимся в кресле.  
Теоретически гостиная должна была быть в его распоряжении, а Уильям должен был все время проводить в спальне. Но Горацио, стараясь не доставлять неудобств, каждое утро собирал диван и не делал даже намека на то, что его раздражает отсутствие одиночества. Возможно, он Уильяма просто не замечал, по крайней мере, пока дело не доходило до ужина. Просто сидел, подтянув ноги, и читал заумные книжки. Днем он, скорее всего, тоже занимался, сидя за кухонным столом. Наверняка из тех горе-студентов, которые считают, что можно надышаться перед смертью.  
Экзамены начинались через неделю — с перерывами в три дня. Всего их было пять, потому что Горацио хотел поступать на всякий случай на два направления. Значит, примерно три недели чистого времени, чтобы наблюдать, как Горацио злится на учебник и собственную глупость, а еще за оголившейся щиколоткой или острой коленкой.  
С упоением мазохиста Уильям по вечерам лежал на диване, чесал кота за ухом и подсматривал за Горацио. Кто бы мог подумать, что в его «немного за тридцать» еще возможны такие чувственные открытия, как наслаждение красотой мужских коленей. Где-то через час неловких фантазий Уильям сдавался, и они шли с Котом ставить чай. Уильям с удивлением обнаружил в себе тягу к чайному сервизу, нескольким сортам печения и свечам. Не менее приятным оказалось выглядывать в комнату, почти шепотом звать: «Хочешь чаю?», — а потом, не забывая дышать, смотреть, как мальчик спускает с кресла одну ногу, едва касается пальцами пола, потом опускает вторую, вспоминает, что надо быть воспитанным и, отложив книгу, бурчит под нос благодарность: быстро проговаривает слова вежливости, а потом смотрит из-под ресниц, заливаясь краской.  
Уильяму ничего не остается, как отвести взгляд и наклониться, чтобы почесать Кота за ухом. Тот крутился под ногами, всем видом давая понять, что они прекрасно пили чай вдвоем, и вместо того, чтобы пялиться на студентов, Уильям бы лучше предложил котику еды. Котик ослаб от голода и вот-вот пойдет охотиться на горшки с цветами. Вдруг еда спряталась в них?  
Вместо этого Уильям садится на стул, а Горацио занимает подоконник. Уильям оборудовал его для сидения еще давно — широкий и низкий, он располагал к тому, чтобы томно пить чай, наблюдая за бурной уличной жизнью. Подростковая мечта оказалась трудно реализуемой в старшем возрасте — спине было жестко, от окна тянуло холодом, и газету было не развернуть. Горацио же мгновенно выбрал нишу, видимо, в попытке занимать как можно меньше места, и сидел там, поджав ноги и осторожно дуя на чашку, будто от этого чай остывал быстрее. Уильям старательно гладил кота, потому что поводов не менее старательно погладить юношескую коленку никак не представлялось.

Обычно по утрам они не виделись. Уильям уходил, пока мальчик еще спал. Тихо-тихо шел через комнату, предусмотрительно взяв Кота на руки, чтобы тот не вздумал будить и Горацио тоже, потом осторожно кормил Кота, а потом уже себя. Опять же во избежание утреннего концерта. Раньше все было наоборот — сначала первый глоток кофе, а уже потом кормежка котов. Теперь Уильям сначала насыпал корм, потом варил себе кофе, и уже потом делал завтрак, причем на двоих. Оказалось, что готовить на двоих не сложнее, чем на одного. Не то, чтобы Горацио просил завтрак или питание входило в условия договора, но Уильям так чувствовал себя спокойнее. По крайней мере, это помогало отвлечься от того, как Горацио во сне приоткрывает губы.

***  
В ночь перед экзаменом Горацио нервничал. Он ложился, потом снова вставал, ходил по комнате, явно волновался, а у Уильяма не было ни малейшей возможности его успокоить. Неправильно лезть с помощью, особенно когда тебя не просят.  
Кот недовольно сопел рядом. В его понимании человек уже должен был спать, создавая ему уют размеренным дыханием, а не нервно гладить по спине и трогать за уши. В порыве отчаяния Уильям даже спросил Кота не согласится ли тот пойти лечь на Горацио, чтобы тот перестал вскакивать с кровати, пригрелся и заснул? В ответ Кот шумно спрыгнул на пол и ушел спать на кресло, всем видом выражая, что если Уильяму надо, то пусть он и ложится на гостя сверху. Уильям был бы не против. Честно-честно. Но Горацио бы наверняка этого не оценил.  
Пришлось ограничиться утренним объятием. «На удачу», — прошептал Уильям мальчику на ухо, чувствуя, как у него самого волоски на шее встали дыбом. Мальчик сначала неловко обнял в ответ, а потом прижался так тесно, что у Уильяма перехватило дыхание.  
Перед вторым экзаменом Горацио подошел сам, переступил с ноги на ногу, собираясь с мыслями, а потом молча протянул руки.  
— Конечно, — выдохнул Уильям, почувствовав, как от гордости за умение приносить удачу, он стал выше не меньше, чем на три сантиметра и даже шире в плечах. 

***  
Весь день Уильям маялся от невозможности написать смску и спросить «Как дела?». Дурацких вопросов «Тебе какое до этого дело?» Уильям себе давно уже не задавал, а многозначительные взгляды коллег профессионально игнорировал. Домой он, как и каждый раз в последнее время, несся бегом, но повода спросить «как все прошло» вслух так и не представилось. Горацио сидел на кухонном полу и уговаривал Кота поесть. Оба выглядели совершенно несчастными.  
С жалобным «Мяу!» Кот подбежал к хозяину и почти сам запрыгнул на ручки, тут же начав жаловаться на то, что его пытались не то отравить, не то объесть.  
Горацио с не менее несчастным выражением лица остался сидеть на полу.  
— Он ничего не ест. Я пытался! Ты же его всегда кормишь в семь, вот я и подумал…  
На часах было семь часов десять минут. За десять минут любой порядочный кот может дойти до предельного истощения и оповестить об этом всех заинтересованных лиц.  
Уильям осторожно почесал страдальца за ухом, пожалев, что не может того же сделать с Горацио.  
— Может быть, он плохо себя чувствует и ему надо измерить температуру? —Уильям выразительно посмотрел на Кота. Кот не менее выразительно посмотрел в ответ, после чего вывернулся и, гордо задрав хвост, прошествовал к миске.  
Горацио подвинулся, давая дорогу, и спросил:  
— А как котам меряют температуру?  
— Давай лучше тоже поедим, — вымученно улыбнулся Уильям и пошел мыть руки.  
Про экзамен Горацио не рассказал и сразу после еды спрятался за книжкой. Кот сыто развалился на диване, раздраженно дергая хвостом, чтобы все видели его плохое настроение.  
Уильям тяжело вздохнул и пошел в душ. К черту их всех, особенно Магдалену. Она звонила днем, спрашивала, как им живется вместе, ест ли мальчик и тепло ли одевается. Подавив желание буркнуть: «И сказку на ночь я ему тоже читаю», — Уильям ответил с предельной вежливостью, что ест мальчик, как и Кот, не реже одного раза в день, а на улицу они выходят в разное время, поэтому Уильям не в курсе. Он даже не в курсе, выходит ли на улицу Кот.  
Завернувшись в полотенце, Уильям демонстративно взял книгу из шкафа рядом с креслом. Насладился удивленно распахнувшимися глазами, тем, как мальчик облизал губы и покраснел, после чего вежливо пожелал доброй ночи и пошел спать.  
Через минуту пришлось вернуться, спросить: «Пойдем спать, мой хороший?», взять безвольно обмякшее тельце под пушистое брюшко и унести с собой. А то ведь с Кота бы сталось не пустить Горацио на диван. Резкий вздох, будто Горацио на минуту забыл, как дышать, Уильям предпочел не услышать. В конце концов, Горацио тоже может прийти, если захочет. Двери не закрываются.

Горацио действительно пришел в ночь перед следующим экзаменом. Уильям уже был на границе между сном и явью, когда открылась дверь, мальчик просочился в комнату и застыл, чтобы не наделать шума. Уильям старательно «спал», совершенно не понимая, как поступить. Потом мальчик подошел ближе, еще ближе — Уильям слушал звук шагов, не решаясь открыть глаза.  
Горацио коснулся его брови, провел по носу, отдернул руку, не коснувшись губ. В этом не было эротики, не должно было быть — только любопытство человека к человеку, такому похожему и такому иному.  
Тело заныло.  
Если бы знать, что Горацио приглашает к любовной игре, если бы знать это наверняка, то тогда Уильям поймал бы его и уронил на себя, чтобы прочувствовать тяжесть тела, чтобы насладиться им здесь и сейчас. Но мальчик молчал, иногда судорожно втягивая воздух, будто забывал дышать. Спустя бесконечное мучительное ожидание он снова коснулся — на этот раз пряди у виска, провел кончиками ниже, к шее… и ушел в свою комнату до того, как с губ Уильяма сорвался стон.  
Именно сейчас, после этих осторожных касаний Уильям понял, что время конечно. Нет смысла загадывать о том, что будет в сентябре. Даже если мальчик поступит, когда поступит, ему не будет дела до человека, с которым он делил квартиру несколько недель. Потом будет безумное студенческое время. Кто знает, встретится ли Горацио достаточно опытный, достаточно внимательный человек, чтобы показать, что отношения двоих — это красиво? Это не удовлетворение сиюминутной похоти, это почти искусство.  
Лежа без сна, Уильям маялся не от желания «взять», а от желания выразить свое восхищение, свою любовь через понятный язык прикосновений. Дать мальчику ощущение, что он красив и желанен. Что он — подарок, который заслуживает восхищения. Кот, до этого момента лежавший в ногах, протопал по Уильяму, чтобы улечься попой в голову, не иначе, выражая полную солидарность с планами Уильяма на ближайшие пару недель и обещая принять в них самое деятельное участие.

На следующий день Горацио пришел поздно. Возможно, просто уходил гулять вечером — Уильям так и не понял. Мальчик был хмур, неразговорчив и на контакт не шел совершенно. Уильям повздыхал про себя, полежал на диване, выражая готовность к прикосновениям, а потом ушел спать.  
Кот провел ночь за ловлей комара, и препятствовать ему выходить из комнаты Уильям не стал. В конце концов, Горацио знает, что тут есть Кот.  
Как оказалось, тот действительно знал, а Ульям к этому готов не был.  
Мальчик стоял перед гладильной доской в одних трусах и уговаривал Кота слезть с футболки. Кот на уговоры не поддавался, хотя мальчик был очень убедителен.  
Возбуждение Уильяма оказалось категорически неуместным. Он и не думал, что острые соски на плоской груди, торчащие немного в стороны, могут довести его до красной пелены перед глазами. Всего ничего — обнять сзади, положив руки на живот. Почувствовать шелковистость кожи, провести ладонями вверх к соскам и легонько прикусить мочку уха. Мальчик запрокинет голову, подставляя шею, что будет означать полное и абсолютное согласие.  
Вместо этого Уильям попытался на правах хозяина снять Кота с футболки, за что был награжден длинной глубокой царапиной. Не первой и не последней за время их отношений, но довольно обидной.  
— У тебя кровь! — глаза Горацио расширились от ужаса. — Сейчас! У меня есть широкий пластырь! Потерпи немного.  
Уильям послушно дал отвести себя на кухню, усадить на стул, обработать рану и заклеить ее пластырем. Этап «подуть, чтобы не болело» Уильям был не против повторить еще раз.  
Эмоций вдруг стало слишком много. Уильям закрыл глаза и поднял лицо. «Я люблю тебя. Поступай в свой институт и оставайся. Оставайся со мной. Будь со мной, когда хмуришься, когда занят, когда смеешься, когда поджимаешь босые ноги или вытираешь волосы полотенцем. Ты лучшее, что со мной случалось в жизни. Мне никогда не было так хорошо рядом с другим. И я же вижу, что тебе не все равно».  
Прикосновение губ к щеке прервало хаотичный поток мыслей.  
— Чтобы быстрее зажило, — сказал Горацио очень серьезно и отчаянно покраснел.  
Уильям клятвенно пообещал себе, что придет с работы как можно раньше. 

Уйти до конца рабочего дня не получилось. Потом Уильям застрял в пробке, вспомнил, что к ужину не помешал бы бокал вина… в итоге, когда он зашел в квартиру, то Горацио сидел, погруженный в тетрадь.  
— Коту не верь, он ел, — сообщил мальчик, не отрываясь от конспекта.  
— А ты ел? — с подозрением спросил Уильям.  
— И я ел. Мне надо перечитать раздел, не обижайся.  
Уильям переступил с ноги на ногу, вздохнул как можно тише и, пытаясь не споткнуться о кота, пошел ужинать в одиночестве. Заваривая чай он поймал себя на мысли, что не чувствует досаду или злость от того, что его «отвергли». Скорее гордость за то, что мальчик такой умный и целеустремленный.  
— У тебя обязательно все получится, — Уильям бессовестно заглянул мальчику через плечо, но в вязи формул ничего не понял. — Доброй ночи.  
— Доброй ночи, — вежливо ответил Горацио и даже не дернулся, когда Уильям потрепал его по голове.  
Волосы оказались очень мягкие и приятные на ощупь. «Надо будет потом обязательно накрутить колечко на палец», — отметил про себя Уильям. У него скопился целый список того, что он обязательно сделает. Например, выберет вечер и будет старательно отвлекать Горацио от учебы всеми доступными методами.  
Спать Уильям ушел в одиночестве. Кот игнорировал все заискивания и на ручки не пошел. У Уильяма закралось подозрение, что просто Горацио в попытке подружиться кормил его по первому требованию, и Кот обожрался до полной неспособности двигаться.

***  
День последнего экзамена. Выходные. И еще два дня до объявления результатов и подачи оригиналов документов.  
Пять — для надежности Уильям пересчитал по пальцам, но число выходило до обидного маленьким.  
Пять дней, когда Горацио не будет забивать себе голову учебой.  
Хорошо, что отпуск можно взять хоть за сутки — достаточно отправить письмо. Уильям потом объяснит под язвительные комментарии коллег, почему ему понадобился отпуск с пятницы по четверг. Ведь мальчика надо еще проводить. Хотя бы обнять перед расставанием.  
Уильям решил не загадывать, что будет в сентябре. Что будет, то и будет.

Уильям встретил мальчика на университетской лестнице. Выкрал его из тревожного ожидания. Отвел есть. Провел вдоль речки, чтобы мальчик засмотрелся на птиц, на цветы, на то, как ветви касаются поднявшейся воды. Чтобы мальчик расслабился и перестал ждать ответ. Чтобы дал себя обнять и увести в кино на нудную мелодраму. Уильям сидел, не шевелясь, половину фильма, потому что мальчик заснул, положив голову ему на плечо. Его было так легко разбудить прикосновением к плечам.  
Они шли домой медленно, говорили ни о чем. Вернее, Горацио говорил, а Уильям слушал. Слушал, улыбался, ловил взгляд и, когда подошли к парадной, поцеловал. Это было его испытание — почти экзамен. Хорошо ли Уильям подготовился, понял ли, когда мальчика надо подловить и как лучше это сделать.  
Вышло неловко и неуклюже. Уильям целовал множество людей, но в этот раз, как в первом, еще школьном поцелуе, ударился зубами и тут же виновато отстранился.  
Может быть, не стоило?  
Горацио стоял, широко распахнув глаза, а потом медленно прикоснулся пальцами к своим губам.  
“Ну же!” — Уильяму хотелось поторопить его. Долгое терпеливое ожидание должно быть вознаграждено, разве не так? Вместо слов Горацио протянул руку и прикоснулся сначала к брови Уильяма, провел пальцами по виску, к шее. Как тогда ночью.  
И Уильям подчинился. Подчинился этому внимательному изучению, этому сдерживаемому настороженному вниманию.  
Они молча поднялись в квартиру, молча разделись. Уильям пошел кормить кота и ставить чайник. Когда он открывал печенье, то Горацио обнял его со спины — уверенно забрался сухими и теплыми ладонями под футболку и замер. Уильям чувствовал его тяжелое жаркое дыхание спиной и волосками на шее. Оно прокатывалось волнами по телу, заставляя забыть обо всем — только ощущения. Горацио стал его морем, в котором можно утонуть и не жалеть об этом. Потому что тогда ты возвращаешься домой.  
Стоило развернуться в объятии, как Горацио отступил. Тогда уже Уильям потянулся следом.  
Они шли к спальне, целуясь и раздеваясь на ходу. Мешая друг другу, задевая мебель. Горацио то ли отступал, то ли, наоборот, манил за собой. Уильям следовал, подстраивался, узнавал.  
Что будет, если…  
Тяжелый вздох, если поцеловать в шею. Провести языком от мочки уха к плечу и прихватить зубами кожу. Не для того, чтобы отметить, не для того, чтобы оставить долгую память об этом вечере, а чтобы выразить страсть.  
Тонкий высокий стон, если обхватить губами сосок. Он плотный, упругий — как женский. Прижавшись щекой к животу, Уильям вынужден перевести дыхание. Он в постели с мужчиной. Нет, не просто с мужчиной, а с тем, о ком мечтал.  
Да. Он мечтал о нем, мечтал прикоснуться, мечтал увидеть, как мальчик запрокинет голову, отдаваясь ощущениям, мечтал почувствовать его пальцы в волосах — и теперь это сбылось. Именно с ним. Здесь и сейчас можно впервые дотронуться по-настоящему и почувствовать ответное прикосновение.  
В движениях Горацио сочетаются уверенность и робость. Может быть, наверняка, у него это не первый раз, но Уильям чувствует, что происходящее между ними сейчас, — совершенно другой опыт для него тоже.  
Если бы Горацио попросил, то Уильям бы остановился. Даже, когда положил его ноги к себе на плечи, даже, когда поцеловал в колено, будто извиняясь за возможную торопливость. Нет, страха причинить боль не было — Уильям чувствовал пальцами, насколько Горацио пластичен, просто… может быть, в первый раз в жизни не был уверен в том, что действительно можно. Что сбылось. Не с кем-то другим, а именно с ним сбылось то, о чем так страстно, так горячо мечтал.  
Горацио не улыбается, не кивает, не дает понять, что «все в порядке». Он запрокидывает глаза и приподнимает бедра, подаваясь навстречу.  
Удовольствие и доверие. Возможность полностью открыться другому человеку, впустить его в свою жизнь. Горацио не открыл до конца свою душу, но впускает в тело, давая понять, что знает, чувствует, видит, что Уильям не причинит ему вреда, что будет рядом, когда тревожно и кажется, что не получится ничего, и тогда, когда будет головокружение от успеха.  
И Уильям будет.  
Он обещает ждать столько, сколько будет нужно, и в этот самый момент даже верит своим не высказанным вслух клятвам. Пусть будет трудно. Пусть придется сдерживаться, удерживать себя, чтобы мальчик привык, чтобы мальчик дал понять, что он готов. Пусть Горацио потом будет сорок, пятьдесят, восемьдесят лет, он всегда будет мальчиком для Уильяма. Нежным, желанным, тем самым, который подарил краски и ощущение полноты жизни. С которым хочется пробовать новое, для которого хочется быть особенным.  
Которого потом хочется долго целовать в плечо — в то самое место, где кожа была едва красной от укуса. Уильяму нравится чувствовать под собой жесткое костлявое тело, нравится ощущать, как ладони скользят по спине, успокаивая. Ему нравится все, кроме шепота на ухо: «Как ты думаешь, он все это время смотрел?»”

***  
Августовское утро выдалось прохладным. Уильям ни секунды не пожалел, что надел шарф и перчатки. Даже пятнадцать минут ожидания не перроне могли закончиться насморком и першением в горле, а ведь у Уильяма были совершенно другие планы на ближайшую неделю.  
Горацио вывалился из вагона сонный и растрепанный. Он так затравленно озирался, будто был уверен, что сейчас объявится «тетушка», которая предложит пожить у себя.  
За месяц до этого он проявил чудеса хитрости и убедил, что найти комнату с приличными соседями будет невозможно, общежитие магистранту пообещали не раньше января — у студентов приоритет, а Уильям — спокойный, тихий человек, которому надо иногда оставить на кого-то кота. Да и деньги останутся в семье — Горацио обещал честно платить, раз жить теперь будет постоянно.  
Магдалена поохала для приличия и согласилась. Все же лучше, что мальчик будет под присмотром. О коварстве жильца она не догадывалась.

Кот встретил Горацио на кухонном столе, являя собой спокойствие и безмятежность.  
Убедившись, что Уильям видит его из прихожей — да, Кот установил зрительный контакт — он подпихнул лапой салфетницу и проследил, как ее содержимое рассыпалось по полу.  
Пока Уильям снимал ботинки, на пол отправилась забытая на столе вилка. Следующей на очереди явно была солонка, но Уильям успел первым. Он подхватил Кота на руки со словами: «Я так по тебе соскучился за это утро, пушистая, наглая, неблагодарная тварь». Неблагодарная тварь довольно щурилась и терлась щекой, намекая, что любовь можно выражать и более материальными способами. Например, тем вкусным кормом из пакетика, который бывает так редко, а гладить любимца, так и быть, люди могут и в четыре руки.


	2. Огонь

Уильям командует "Огонь!" в последний раз, и обессиленно приваливается к стене. Жерла пушек раскалены и у команд есть передышка в пять, может, десять минут. Десять минут относительной тишины, чтобы понять на каком ты свете и понять, что делать дальше.  
Хорнблауэр появляется из клубов дыма, как маленький дьявол: перепачканное сажей лицо, улыбка во весь рот и безумный блеск в глазах.   
Живой.  
Уильяму хотелось бы верить, что третий лейтенант "Славы" заговоренный, но в этом пока не удалось убедиться наверняка. Только в безумстве его идей.  
То, как он облизывает губы, подсказывает что отдых старшему по званию не грозит. Не сейчас, когда у лейтенанта Хорнблауэра явно родилась блистательная идея. Видно, что его буквально распирает от очень важной мысли, которой необходимо поделиться прямо сейчас. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что Горацию так и не проговорил ее вслух, Уильям дает увлечь себя от пушек, от царящего вокруг безумства и, к тому моменту, как его вталкивают в каюту, понять, что он, лейтенант Буш, согласится на любой безумный план. И ему даже не хочется отделять образ талантливого смелого офицера, от образа чумазого юноши в расстегнувшейся на груди сорочке.  
В сумраке невозможно разглядеть выражение лица. Пробившиеся сквозь ставни солнце, бессытдно выхватывает из мрака, как Горацио облизывает губы, а потом, ни слова не говоря, опускается на колени.  
Дьявол.  
Уильям понимает, что член встал до того, как голова осознала происходящее. Горацио берет его в рот почти целиком, давится, выпускает, но не сдается, снова обхватывая губами.  
Остается только ошалело смотреть, как головка исчезает во рту.  
Ладонь немного дрожит, когда Уильям кладет ее на кучерявую голову. Волосы такие упоительно мягкие, нежные, непослушные - не то, что жесткое сукно формы. Все происходящее здесь и сейчас настолько не вяжется с тем, что происходит снаружи, настольконе вяжется с замкнутым третьим лейтенантом, что Уильям не успевает осознать или прочувствовать свои ощущения до конца. В голове бьется одна мысль: "Горацио может быть и таким". Каким "таким" Уильяму почти все равно. Он не хочется разбираться в себе и собственных чувствах, особенно, когда Горацио бесцеремонно убирает руку со своей головы и прижимает запястья Уильяма к стене. Теперь он обречен наслаждаться, ничего не давая взамен. В этом юноше, который, видя цель, готов убить и себя и всех остальных, только бы достигнуть ее, столько нежности и страсти, что Уильям не может перестать хватать ртом воздух.  
Подушечки пальцев до боли царапаются о стену, потому что Уильям обречен не чувствовать пальцами мягкость волос, обречен принимать эту любовь. Он не хочет и не может ничего поделать, только, кончая, бездумно толкается бедрами вперед.  
Горацио не отстраняется, не пытается избежать неприятного проникновения. Он ждет столько, сколько нужно, пока Уильям выплескивается ему в глотку, и только потом разжимает руки. Возможно, он даже не заметил, как схватил Уильяма, лишив его возможности диктовать ритм происходящему, как было бы положено старшему и по званию, и по возрасту, и ведущему в их отношениях.

Шальная улыбка снизу вверх и радостный звонкий голос: "Пушки уже остыли, можно перезаряжать".   
Пушки... война... Уильям не может так быстро вернуться в то, что происходит за стенами каморки, но все, что он может сделать, успеть схватить Горацио за руку до того, как тот выскочит за дверь, и поцеловать. Горацио не нужен этот поцелуй, он душой уже снова в гуще боя, а Уильям хочет запомнить его таким: чумазым, с шальным взглядом и запахом самого Уильяма на губах.


	3. Время

Уильяму нравится прикасаться: он обхватывает ладонями бедра и скользит вверх, наслаждаясь каждым миллиметром нежной бледной кожи.  
Собственный пальцы обрели былую мягкость, поэтому Уильям чувствует все - и именно эта полнота ощущений приносит удовлетворение обладания.  
Руки скользят все выше, пока большие пальцы не касаются сосков.  
Горацио вздрагивает и резко втягивает воздух - ему нравится ласка. Соски тут же напрягаются, становясь упругими. Уильям чувствует неровность ореола - даже кончиками пальцев он может определить, где меняется цвет, - и потом, обязательно провести языком, чтобы убедиться самому - не ошибся.  
Уильям хочет видеть, но не открывает глаз. Сейчас важнее не видеть, а ощущать, воспринимать через тело. Так надежнее и понятнее. Зрение можно обмануть - скольких кучерявых темноволосых юношей видел Уильям на дорогах Англии за последние пару месяцев.   
Тело и слух не обманешь. Только Горацио так выгибается в руках, открываясь для ласк. Только он так протяжно и высоко стонет, когда Уильям прикусывает второй сосок. Только он так требовательно умеет запускать пальцы в волосы желая, чтобы Уильям посмотрел ему в глаза.   
Уильям подчиняется.   
Подчиняется инстинктивно, бездумно, только чтобы сделать самое главное открытие этих месяцев: он скучал.  
Принимая стакан в пабе, отогреваясь у камина в офицерском клубе, предлагая собственный плащ и... и даже когда бездумно выискивал взглядом долговязую худощавую фигуру в уличной толчее - тоже скучал.  
Отчаянно, глубоко, горько - но даже не догадываясь об этом.  
Будто сегодня, когда их свел прихотливый случай, на Уильяма обрушились все эмоции, которые он мог бы чувствовать это время.  
Ангелы были милосердны к душе моряка. Они не дали ему день за днем тонуть в невозможности прикоснуться. День за днем закрывать глаза, вспоминая то, как мальчик двигается, как он изучает мир вокруг и как выстраивает отношения с этим миром.  
Уильям был готов поверить в то, что Бог действительно есть. И что он милосерден.  
Когда проживаешь несколько месяцев за несколько часов - сложно. Когда потом можно прижаться щекой к груди, чувствовать, как собственное сердце начинает следовать чужому ритму, как тот, кого только что удерживал в своих руках, успокаивающе перебирает волосы,- становится просто. Правильно. Так, как должно.  
Прикосновения важнее слов. Мальчик не отталкивает, хотя ему тяжело. Не прижимает к себе, лишая возможности дышать. Он будто тоже наслаждается теплом человека рядом. Движения кажутся успокаивающими, будто мальчик, Горацио, понимает, что Уильям только сейчас осознал эти несколько месяцев порознь. Будто мальчик принял решение.  
Уильям будет следовать этому решению - каким бы оно не было. Он подчинится. Он выбрал для себя это несколько жизней назад и успел убедиться, что только так — должно. Только так - хорошо.  
А сейчас Уильям перевернется на спину, устроит мальчика у себя на плече и укроет одеялом их обоих.  
Он будет обнимать мальчика всю ночь, заранее зная, что рука затечет и будет болеть на утро. Догадываясь, что постель слишком узкая для двоих, а значит, мальчик попробует улечься сверху. Но даже если приснится сон про воду, которая смыкается над головой, первое, что Уильям почувствует утром, будет чужое дыхание на собственной шее. Первое - что увидит, упругие перепутанные пряди, от которых будет щекотно.  
Уильям улыбается собственным мыслям и чуть целует пальцы, поймавшие его улыбку.


	4. Времени достаточно

Бывают дни, когда у тебя беспричинно хорошее настроение. Последний раз Хорнблауэр чувствовал себя настолько спокойным очень давно. Сегодня тревога отсутипила - пустьтолько на несколько часов. Возможно тому причиной была отличная погода: ветер дул ровно и сильно. Он не стихнет оставив их в предательской пустоте. Солнце появилось, и, отражая синее небо, море тоже стало глубокого синего цвета.

Хорнблауэр в приличествующем капитану одиночестве, мерил шагами шканцы.  
Офицеры переговаривались у другого борта, и Уильям был вместе со всеми. Он улыбался, явно шутил - оттуда раздавались взрывы хохота - и вместе с тем, Хорнблауэр мог поклясться, ни на минуту не выпускал из поля зрения команду. Позволив себе еще немного понаблюдать за офицерами, Хорнблауэр выразительно откашлялся и пошел к себе. Мичман, конечно, поймет его без слов: капитан выражает свое почтение первому лейтенанту и просит присоединиться к нему в каюте.

Спускаясь к капитану, Уильям отчаянно пытался придать лицу серьезное выражение. Испортить ему настроение капитан Хорнблауэр вряд ли сможет - слишком хороший сегодня день, но и заходить глупо улыбаясь, в некотором роде означает не оказать должного почтения.  
Пригладив волосы, Уильям одернул рукава и постучал.  
"Кхм" с другой стороны двери должно было означать приглашение войти и Уильям вошел.

Капитан Хорнблауэр улыбнулся, завидев его. Это было настолько непривычно, настолько почти противоестественно, что Уильям замер. Улыбка была неловкой, натянутой, как если бы Горацио забыл как надо улыбаться. Но, совершенно точно, уголки губ были приподняты. Не улыбнуться в ответ было невозможно.  
Когда Горацио подошел вплотную и протянул руку к волосам, Уильям понял, что у него перехватило дыхание.  
Перед ним, в солнечном луче стоял мальчик-лейтенант. Тот самый, который когда-то боялся прикоснуться в одной каютен а двоих. Сейчас он уверенно развязал ленту и замер, будто не зная что делать дальше.  
Быстрый поцелуй в висок - Уильям и забыл, насколько Горацио выше его. Пальцы, расстегивающие китель, жилет, высвобождающие Уильяма из его лейтенантского панциря, то двигались стремительно, то поглаживали, прося.  
Уильям боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть своего юного кучерявого мальчика, который неумело прижался губами к губам, и тут же разорвал поцелуй.

Хорнблауэру было мучительно важно прикасаться самому. Пробовать на вкус висок, скулы, уголок губ, нежную шею, столь надежно укрытую воротом.  
Раздевать Уильяма было приятно не меньше, чем разворачивать бережно упакованный подарок.   
Впервые за долгое время, Хорнблауэр смог вернуть все те прикосновения, которые столь щедро дарил ему Уильям - перехватить протянутую руку, поцеловать пальцы, коснуться языком ладони.  
Уильям может улыбаться кому угодно, Хорнблауэру не жалко. Но вот так растерянно смотреть на собственные руки, когда Хорнблауэр проводит языком по подушечке пальца, - только с ним.  
Хорнблауэр привык принимать внимание, подчинение, ласку. Он привык, что Уильям следует на пол шага сзади или остается на палубе, чтобы его капитану было куда возвращаться. Уходит, обидевшись на резкий приказ, но не дальше, чем на несколько шагов, чтобы Хорнблауэр всегда видел его затянутые в мундир плечи. Ему в спину стыдно смотреть, ведь она и так иссечена шрамами.  
Вдруг оказывается мучительно важно проверить, не появились ли на ней новые следы. Поэтому, наверное, Хорнблауэр слишком торопливо стягивает с Уильяма сорочку и, пробегая пальцам по спине, вынужден прижиаться губами к шее. Это самое безопасное место на всем белом свете. Только так, чувствуя, что Уильям обнимает его в ответ, Хорнблауэр может почувствовать себя абсолютно счастливым.  
Новых следов нет.  
По крайней мере на спине.

Одежда падает с шорохом. Уильям успевает чувствовать, как с него стягивают мундир. Как Горацио проворно расстегивает жилет, как едва стянув шейный платок, разжимает пальцы для нового прикосновения.  
Он жадно целует и жадно обнимает, чутко прислушиваясь. Уильям ощущает не просто внимание, а то, как Горацио важно, чтобы Уильяму сейчас с ним было хорошо. Он щедро дарит удовольствие, пока не замирает, спрятав лицо.  
Ладони скользят по спине вверх и вниз. Уильям чувствует касание пальцев и догадывается, что оно наполнено для Горацио очень важным смыслом. Настолько важным, что он перестает существовать весь остальной мир.   
Уильям точно знает, что Горацио не пугают шрамы. Он слишком хорошо знает каждый из них, слишком часто прикасался губами, но сейчас почему-то остановился.  
И у Уильяма наконец есть возможность потянуть за бант, скрепляющий волосы, запустить пальцы в едва тронутые сединой кудри, коснуться губами виска. Именно сейчас, когда чужие ладони бестолково шарят по спине, он понимает, что все еще любит своего сурового молчаливого капитана. Своего беззащитного капитана, который так доверчиво сейчас утыкается длинным носом в шею и, кажется, уже забыл, зачем сам раздел Уильяма.  
Ничего.  
У них есть достаточно времени и для того, чтобы просто стоять, обнявшись, и для того, чтобы Уильям напомнил своему несносному мальчку, что тот не только любим, но и желанен.


	5. Неподчинение

Горацио мечется по тесной капитанской каюте, едва не задевая мебель. Уильям стоит навытяжку перед самым столом, прекрасно зная, зачем его вызвали — снова отчитать. Вспышка гнева, казалось, отступившая, вернулась с новой силой.  
При этом он видит — Горацио накручивает себя еще больше. Прямо на глазах Уильяма в этой кучерявой голове рождаются демоны — порождения морских глубин: ненависть, отчаяние, злоба, долг. Первый лейтенант ослушался приказа. Уильям осмелился не подчиниться, поэтому будет расплачиваться снова и снова.   
Неужели он слепым обожанием не просто дал Горацию построить стену между ними, но и заботливо помогал, месяц за месяцем выращивая из восторженного юноши сурового и непреклонного капитана?  
Отвести взгляд, рассматривая лежащий на столе циркуль, снова посмотреть на Горацио и продолжить изучать пол.  
Уильяму больно смотреть капитану в глаза, больно понимать, что что бы ни сказал сейчас — его не услышат, не поймут, и надо просто вынести вспышку, надеясь, что удастся зализать раны. Что Горацио потом и не вспомнит о собственном гневе.  
Или дело в том, что Уильям просто не умеет говорить так, как надо, чтобы успокоить его?

— Вы понимаете, что бывает за неподчинение приказам вышестоящего офицера?  
Уильям понимает. Он очень хорошо знает устав, но также он знает, что никогда не простил бы себе, если бы подчинился.  
Он даже не может выдавить из себя обязательное “Да, сэр. Так точно, сэр”. А надо бы загладить вину, надо бы извиниться, если, конечно, его извинения смогут помочь Горацио успокоиться.  
Ведь для него так важна иерархия, так важны статусы. Наверное, ему кажется, что его мистер Буш — предатель, раз не подчинился. Раз оспорил решение капитана. Только… наверное, просто не все в человеческих силах. Так, например, Уильям не может поднять взгляд, даже когда Горацио встает так близко, что можно почувствовать тепло его тела.  
— Не смейте нарушать мои приказы, слышите?  
Ладонь скользит по шее — Уильям чувствует ее. Чувствует ее жар, чувствует боль, когда Горацио вцепляется в волосы на затылке и от нахлынувших чувств невозможно сосредоточиться на словах.  
— Не смейте…  
Горацию прижимается лицом к лицу, носом к носу. Он вдруг разом весь оказывается рядом, вплавляя свой приказ куда-то под кожу, в разум, в сердце, во все существо Уильяма, который не может сейчас шевельнуться, наслаждаясь прикосновением.  
Горацио будто выталкивает из разума Уильяма ошибочность предположений.  
Неужели Горацио страшила не измена, а необходимость справедливого наказания за нее?  
Хочется в ответ обнять, провести ладонью по волосам, даже не пытаясь успокоить кудряшки, и сказать, что трибунал не самое страшное, что могло бы произойти с Уильямом. Объяснить, что потерять его из-за собственного бездействия было бы в разы страшнее.  
Когда, прижимаясь, Горацио едва касается губами щеки, Уильям приоткрывает собственные губы и немного поворачивает лицо.  
Это случайность — неловкое касание. Оно не обещает, не предлагает и не требует ничего взамен. Это способ Уильяма подчиниться — показать, что он признает правоту Горацио и что постарается подчиняться и впредь. Он не может ничего обещать, потому что есть вещи сильнее него, но, быть может, Горацио сможет принять его и таким?  
Хватка на волосах ослабевает. Вдруг оказывается, что Горацио ласкает их, поглаживая.   
Уильям стонет едва слышно — его губы прочно запечатаны. Он не может пошевелиться, сосредоточившись на ощущениях. Он мог бы стоять так вечно, наслаждаясь нежными прикосновениями, но вдруг Горацио снова меняется.  
Он целует яростно и зло, заставляя подчиниться, давя на затылок так, чтобы у Уильяма даже не закралась мысль, что можно отвернуться или первому прервать поцелуй.  
Не получается даже ответить — слишком страстный напор.

Еще секунда — и Горацио отстраняется, хмуря брови и пристально вглядываясь в лицо Уильяма, будто желая удостовериться, что не осталось и тени неподчинения.  
— Не смейте нарушать мои приказы.  
— Так точно, сэр, — слова слетают с губ сами по себе.  
С трудом справляясь с лицом, Уильям смотрит, как Горацио очень деловито возвращается за стол и углубляется в первые попавшиеся под руку бумаги. Он изучает их столь сосредоточенно, что не остается выбора, кроме как отдать честь и выйти из каюты.  
Интересно, сколько времени потребуется Горацио, чтобы пережить случившееся?..

Зайдя к себе в каюту, Уильям первым делаем касается губ. То, что он чувствует собственную улыбку пальцами, забавляет и пугает одновременно.

*** 

Ни секунды промедления, ни мгновенья, чтобы задуматься о том, что собрался сделать.  
Только напор, только стремительная атака, потому что иначе сердце скует страх и Хорнблауэр просто не сможет ничего сделать, так и бросив все на полпути.  
Он не уверен, что ему нужна такая сторона отношений с первым лейтенантом. Лумал о мистере Буше всю ночь, о них двоих, но так и не нашел решения. Физиологическая потребность в сексе бывает утомительной, если не можешь ее удовлетворить, но Хорнблауэр привык обходиться так. Это не главное в жизни.  
Но Уильям Буш... его хотелось касаться. Тогда Горацио почти осознанно взял его лицо в ладони, а целовать его оказалось очень приятно.  
И чувство обладания было совершенно особенным.  
Полным.  
Поэтому Хорнблауэр ворвался в каюту и прижал Уильяма к переборке — надо было снова целовать, пока он не одумался. Раздевать, шаря руками по телу, пока они оба не пришли в себя. Голову кружил страх быть отвергнутым и осознание своей полной, абсолютной власти.

Хорнблауэр нападал и защищался одновременно. Он целовал, не давая опомниться и не давая прочувствовать происходящее. Все было безумием от начала и до падения на кровать. В отношениях двух мужчин всегда есть боль. Хорнблауэру была нужна боль. Нужно было расплатиться унижением и физическим наказанием за собственные ошибки. Кто-то бы сказал, что оказаться под мужчиной постыдно, но Хорнблауэр понимал, что капитаном все равно останется он и Буш все равно подчинится его приказам. Воспользоваться собственной властью, чтобы показать мистеру Бушу его место?... Нет.   
На сегодня довольно ошибок, а быть вместе, кажется, хотят они оба. Только самому страшно животным страхом. И никак не расслабиться, не впустить в себя и ... надо, резко выдохнув, признать собственную глупость. Что не знаешь, как поступить дальше.

Кажется, Горацио его и не видел толком — взгляд метался бессмысленно, пока Уильям не взял лицо в ладони. Юноша-капитан, сидящий у него на коленях, задыхался, как после быстрого бега, и зло поджимал губы.  
Удержать, не дав сбежать, прижать к груди, чтобы не выпускать больше никогда.  
Наконец-то поцеловать, самому поцеловать, в непокорную прядь у виска. Провести ладонями по спине и снова удержать, не дав исчезнуть.  
Отношения между ними не обязательно должны быть борьбой или не высказанным вслух приказом. Уильям докажет, что в них нет ни попытки унизить, ни попытки одержать верх. Только удовольствие быть вместе.

Уильям ласкал некогда загорелую кожу, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Горацио приятно целовать — везде. Он откликается на каждую ласку, оставаясь невинным и страстным одновременно.  
Горацио будет немного больно, но не будет страшно. Уильям умеет ждать и умеет терпеть. Ему даже не хочется, чтобы все случилось быстро, — лучше долгое томное исследование чужого тела. Жаль, что только сейчас. 

Горацио пришел в себя не сразу. Он долго лежал, раскинувшись на узкой койке, и тяжело дышал открытым ртом. Потом резко сел и попытался нашарить свои вещи. наверняка хотел, быстро одевшись, исчезнуть из постели, каюты и отношений, не связанных иерархией морского быта. Уильям помнил этот сонный усталый взгляд.  
— Отдохните, я разбужу вас.  
Мальчик-капитан подчинился легко, будто мечтал, что примут решение за него. Уильям едва успел устроиться рядом, чтобы мальчик лег к нему на плечо.  
Волосы щекотали щеку, но Уильям не будет шевелиться. Ни за что.  
Он так долго ждал.


	6. Не сейчас

Плечи Хорнблауэра ныли зверски. Ему хотелось размяться, пройтись взад-вперед, делая разворот через привычные пять шагов, хотелось пошевелиться, но вместе с тем мучительно клонило в сон.  
Ужас его разлада с собственным телом усугублялся тем, что ему хотелось оставаться рядом с мистером Бушем.  
С Уильямом.  
Это была совершенно необоснованная тревога: Уильям уверенно поправлялся, в замке они были в полной безопасности, ничего такого, ради чего стоило бы сидеть ночью у постели, случиться не могло. Просто казалось, что когда на землю опускается темнота, то Уильям исчезает. Растворяется, как призрак. Просто проваливается сначала в матрац, потом в дерево кровати, а потом истлевает, оставляя после себя только облачко.  
Иногда Хорнблауэра такие видения терзали и днем, но их было проще отогнать. Ночью они наваливались, лишая покоя.

Всему виной упрямство самого Хорнблауэра. Это он хочет, чтобы Уильям остался жить. Для него. Потому что он нужен, необходим, важен. Без него невозможно. А самому Уильяму, похоже, не так уж и нужен сэр Хорнблауэр. По крайней мере, делает он все через силу. И поправляется скорее благодаря крепкому организму, чем осознанному желанию.  
Поморщившись, Хорнблауэр встает с кресла и замирает, так и не сделав шаг.  
Уильям наверняка спит — дыхание ровное. Даже в скудном ночном свете Хорнблауэр может различить, что лицо повернуто к стене, а руки вытянуты вдоль туловища. Странно видеть, что Буш не раскинул в сторону руки и ноги. Непривычно.  
Это какой-то другой мистер Буш. Не тот, к которому привык Хорнблауэр.  
Шаг, другой, третий. Медленно, затаив дыхание, замирая от малейшего шороха, как когда-то давно, он подходит к постели.   
Только не скрипят доски, не стонет от волн корабль, палуба не качается под ногами, и нет спасительной занавески, разделяющей каюту на пополам.

***  
Большую часть времени Уильям находится на грани сна и яви. Даже когда он вынужденно встает на ноги, на ногу, ему кажется, что он в дурмане. Что это странный, долгий, нескончаемый и очень тревожный сон.  
Сначала отчаянно хотел очнуться, чтобы тело перестала раздирать боль. Теперь хочется просто остаться в спасительном сером небытии.  
Он не только беспомощен, но и бесполезен. Обуза, которая может стоить жизни Горацио. Раздражение — то, что он читает на его лице. Горацио так усиленно пытается заставить его ходить, что становится муторно. Ни капитану, ни мальчику не нужен калека. Он только замедляет побег. Только злит слабостью.  
Не раз и не два за годы их совместной службы Горацио давал понять, что сам скорее бы умер, чем остался беспомощным. Значит, и Уильяму стоит умереть.  
А умереть не получается.  
Горацио сидит в кресле, вытянув свои безупречные длинные ноги. Уильям знает это так же наверняка, как если бы смотрел. Но он не хочет видеть. Он не хочет, чтобы Горацио увидел его лицо. Всю тоску, которую не удержать в себе.  
Жалость отвратительна. Особенно, если это жалость человека, которого до этого оберегал.  
Раньше Горацио можно было обнять, укрывая от всех бед и печалей. Теперь Уильям может самостоятельно сесть — только и всего.  
Не стоит мальчику видеть его бессилие. Не стоит быть рядом с калекой. Надо сделать все, чтобы мальчик наконец наигрался в спасителя и ушел. Так будет лучше для них обоих.  
Горацио быстро забудет своего лейтенанта.  
От этой правильной и разумной мысли становится еще больнее. Как будто то, что называют душой, может болеть так же, как и тело.

Осторожные шаги в темноте кажутся издевкой. Насмешливой пародией на то, что было между ними когда-то. Уильям помнит, как притворялся спящим. Как болезненно изнывало тело, требуя ласки. Сейчас он не чувствует той самой жаркой волны удовольствия. Значит, бесполезен и в постели.   
У него нет больше ничего, что он мог бы дать своему мальчику. Да и было ли хоть что-то?.. И нужно ли мальчику было когда-то… Пальцы бессильно сминают простыню. Почти так же бессильно, как когда-то давно, когда от Уильяма еще был толк в бою и он не успел прикоснуться. Прикоснуться в последний раз.  
Мальчик тогда убежал в самое пекло, не дав дотронуться до себя. И сейчас ему стоило бы поступить так же. А Уильяму хочется прижать его к себе, обнять и уткнуться носом в кучерявую макушку.   
Только половина человека не имеет права удерживать около себя живых.  
Если бы так не болела культя. Если бы получилось нормально двигаться, если бы от Уильяма был прок в постели. Если бы от него была польза хоть в чем-то…  
Пальцы невесомо касаются лба, будто Горацио приказывает смотреть на себя.  
Уильям не хочет. Ему каждый раз страшно увидеть гримасу отвращения, которая отравила бы последнее воспоминание, но он не может не подчиниться этому приказу. 

***  
Уильям постарел — Хорнблауэр чувствует морщины кончиками пальцев. Особенно складки на лбу — их не должно быть. Приходится оглаживать брови, проводить по носу и волосам и снова пытаться разгладить эти упрямые морщинки.  
Уильям очень непослушный в эту ночь. Он даже мотает головой, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, и тут же распахивает глаза.  
Хорнблауэр вдруг понимает, что Буш не спал. Может быть, он все это время был в полудреме или просто притворялся спящим, чтобы его оставили в покое.  
Эта догадка кажется чудовищной. Настолько неотвратимо ужасной, что Хорнблауэр целует крепко сомкнутые губы. А потом еще, еще, снова. Целует в висок, скулы, в уголок губ и потом, отчаявшись на мгновенье, утыкается носом в шею.   
Уильям не обнимает в ответ — только едва гладит по руке, не притягивая и не отталкивая. Давая понять, что действительно не спит.  
Уняв дрожь в руках, Горацио медленно вытягивается со стороны здоровой ноги. Ему важно прижаться к Бушу всем телом. Хоть так дать понять, насколько тот нужен. Устроив голову на плече, Горацио касается кончиками пальцев оголенной кожи — в вырезе рубашки она кажется черной. Пальцы привычно следуют вниз, к животу. Это настолько естественное и правильное движение, что Хорнблауэр даже не сразу понимает, насколько его раздражает сейчас то, что Уильям одет.  
Раньше Хорнблауэр не задумываясь заставил бы его снять рубашку. Теперь только лежит, закусив губу.  
Как только пальцы приближаются к паху, Горацио чувствует, что Уильям накрывает его руку ладонью.  
Молчаливая просьба: "Не сейчас".  
Не вчера, не позавчера, не несколько дней назад.  
Хорнблауэр догадывается и про усталость, и про боль. Но ведь Уильям уже учится ходить. Они учатся вместе.  
Почему же...

Снова поцелуй в уголок сомкнутых губ.  
Опуститься вниз не так уж и сложно — терпкий запах ударяет в нос, но Хорнблауэру сейчас он кажется знакомым и успокаивающим.   
Главное, что нет больше повязки и страшного запаха гноя. А в темноте уродливость культи незаметна.  
Он осторожно прикасается губами сначала к пальцам — к каждому по отдельности, — потом к ладони. Переворачивает ее, проводит языком по тыльной стороне. Втягивает пальцы в рот и играет с ними языком.  
Не сразу, но Хорнблауэр чувствует, как совсем рядом с его лицом начинает наливаться член. Из вялого он становится больше, касается щеки, и тогда, только тогда, Хорнблауэр перестает дразнить руку.  
Знакомое ощущение тяжести на языке, знакомый, привычный и такой правильный тяжелый вздох, который не может сдержать Уильям. Даже ладонь, несмело ложащаяся на затылок, — становится необходимым штрихом.

Хорнблауэр отстраняется усилием воли. Ему хочется раздеться целиком. Важно сделать все быстро, пока Уильям не передумал. Хорнблауэр знает, что сейчас, когда он только что выпутался из штанов и рубашки, его глаза лихорадочно блестят, а волосы взъерошены. Он наклоняется, чтобы снова поцеловать Уильяма в губы, и слышит тихое: "Я не смогу".  
Уильям смотрит ему в глаза своими честными голубыми глазами и повторяет твердо и уверенно: "Не смогу".  
В этом есть нечто от отчаяния человека, которого уже казнили. Хорнблауэру требуется огромное усилие, чтобы не рассмеяться. Это был бы истерический смех, но от этого не менее обидный. Он понимает это сейчас, поэтому просто снова целует Уильяма, на этот раз уже раздвигая языком губы.

Дальше все оказывается сложнее. Непослушному телу больно. Оно не хочет расслабиться и впустить Уильяма, член упирается и соскальзывает, не проникая внутрь.  
Еще немного — но снова нет.  
Собственное сердце бьется гулко и ровно.   
"Помоги мне". Наклонившись к самому уху, Горацио повторяет снова, как заклинание. Находит руку Уильяма и кладет ее на себя: "Помоги мне быть с тобой".   
Хорнблауэр знает откуда эти слова. Это не просьба о близости, это просьба, чтобы Уильям не уходил. Чтобы остался с ним. Чтобы начал двигаться, ходить, жить. Чтобы снова вышел в море — эка невидаль, моряк с деревянной ногой. Хорнблауэр знает, что они выйдут в море. Сейчас он понимает, что добьется этого. Что они справятся. Он справится, если Уильям будет рядом.  
А для этого всего-то нужно почувствовать пальцы внутри.  
Уильям касается его осторожно и настороженно. Хорнблауэр резко подается назад, принимая пальцы в себя, и, кажется, все же громко и непристойно стонет, потому что ему было нужно это ощущение, потому что ему кажется, что сердце Уильяма забилось быстрее, ведь это было нужно им обоим.  
Спустя пару минут, он уже нетерпеливо шевелит бедрами и, сдавленно охнув, опускается на член. Чувствует, как тот распирает его, растягивает, изменяет под себя и для себя. В этом есть какая-то правильность, и Хорнблауэр, кажется, стонет еще раз. В третий раз он стонет, когда Уильям садится, и вдруг оказывается, что член может войти еще глубже, а потом руки начинают диктовать ритм, и Горацио подчиняется этому ритму.  
То, чего ему так не хватало: ощущение, что Уильям ведет его. Что он везде. Он обнимает, укутывая в объятиях, и он же глубоко внутри.   
Так, как должно быть.  
Горацио улыбается, целуя Уильяма в морщинки на лбу. Они больше не раздражают, потому что это гримаса страсти. Уильям удивительно, неправильно красив в такие моменты, и даже жаль, что недостаточно света, чтобы рассмотреть его лицо именно сейчас.  
Но теперь Хорнблауэр точно знает, что еще сможет. Что у них еще будет это "сейчас".  
Ему бы хотелось изучить Уильяма снова. Рассмотреть все шрамы не только кончиками пальцев.  
Все еще обязательно будет.

Обессиленно соскользнув, Хорнблауэр вытягивается вдоль Уильяма и чувствует, как горячая твердая рука прижимает его теснее.  
Так, как должно быть.  
Наконец-то.  
Хорнблауэр не хочет больше спать в жутком неудобном кресле на другом конце комнаты. Почему он должен расплачиваться за чужую прихоть собственной больной спиной?..


	7. И было, и будет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Тень Магистра

Капитан Хорнблауэр точно знает, что дважды не прав, от этого раздражение на себя только усиливается, делая резкими не только мысли, но и движения.  
Он ни на секунду не замешкался перед тем, как распахнуть дверь в каюту первого лейтенанта. Охраняющий дверь морпех не должен видеть ни тени сомнения на лице капитана корабля: только сурово сжатые губы и недовольное лицо.  
Первый лейтенант напился.  
В личное время первый лейтенант имеет право делать все, что не запрещено уставом, в том числе напиваться.  
Хорнблауэр видел, как мистер Буш нетвердо шел в сторону своей каюты. Как останавливался, проводя по шее ладонью, встряхивал головой и брел дальше. От офицерской кают-компании до лейтенантской каюты не так далеко: немногие увидели мистера Буша пьяным, а те, кто увидел, не осудили бы.  
И капитан Хорнблауэр пришел не выплескивать свое недовольство. 

Напившись, многие люди не помнят, что было накануне. Мистер Буш выпил достаточно, чтобы тоже не помнить, — это единственное, что успокаивало Хорнблауэра, вмиг растерявшего всю решительность, стоило двери закрыться.  
Ссутулившись около двери, чтобы не удариться о палубный бимс, он выглядел нелепо. Уильям Буш в сползшей на плечо рубашке и со сбившимся шейным платком — тоже.  
Они оба.  
Хорнблауэр замер, не решаясь сделать шаг в сторону койки, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям и пытаясь понять, можно ли сделать то, зачем он пришел. Мистер Буш поднял мутный взгляд и попытался вскинуть тело, вставая, но грузно осел обратно.  
Он пьян.  
В каюте разило ромом, от этого Хорнблауэру казалось, что он тоже пьянеет с каждым вздохом. Или дело было в том, что Уильям, так и не сумев встать, вдруг расплылся в улыбке? Так же улыбался много лет назад пьяный второй лейтенант "Славы". 

Пьяный не запомнит извинений и признаний. Пьяный существует здесь и сейчас.   
Нет вчерашнего дня и злых обидных слов, которые вырвались у Хорнблауэра до того, как он успел осадить себя, — лучше бы приучил себя молчать. Сейчас между ними не было отстраненной выдержанной холодности, не было даже завтрашнего утра, когда безупречный капитан Хорнблауэр будет смотреть в спину своему безупречному первому лейтенанту, зная, что так и не найдет слов, чтобы извиниться. Отчаянно надеясь, что мистер Буш, Уильям, подойдет сам и скажет какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы ему можно было улыбнуться в ответ.  
Сейчас есть только настоящее, в котором даже капитан может быть просто человеком.  
Уильям улыбается, когда Горацио проводит ладонью ему по плечам. Счастливо жмурится, пока Горацио неловко справляется с лентой в волосах. Теперь, когда они распущены, можно запустить пальцы в волнистое море, наслаждаясь их мягкостью.  
Можно даже, скинув на пол мундир, сесть на колени, пьянея от поцелуев и нежности, которую излучает Уильям.  
Хорнблауэр так глупо вспылил сорок шесть часов назад и, сразу поняв, что не прав, накричал еще больше.  
Все мучительно долгие минуты казалось, что Уильям не простит его никогда, превратившись в идеального офицера: холодного, подчеркнуто вежливого и замкнутого.  
Может быть, он, протрезвев, сохранит свою отстраненную безупречность до конца плаванья, и тогда Хорнблауэр не будет знать, как жить с собственной неправотой.   
Поэтому он подарил себе этот вечер, как самое главное воспоминание.

Обычно ведет Уильям. Он властно проводит ладонями по спине и сжимает ягодицы, вгоняя Хорнблауэра в стыдливый румянец. До сих пор этот жест кажется непристойным. Очень властным.  
Повторить его Хорнблауэр не может — у него не получается. Только если поцеловать в шею, чувствуя, как колет губы пробившаяся щетина.  
Глупо, но так кажется, что у них все хорошо. И было, и будет.  
Всегда.  
Целовать снова, теперь уже в кучеряшку у виска, которая не колется, а немного щекочет — извинение. Самое искреннее из тех, на которые способен бесстрашный капитан.  
И не выскажешь словами. И хочется, чтобы Уильям обязательно забыл к утру. Чтобы не вспомнил Хорнблауэра — слабым, беспомощным, беззащитно прижимающимся и робко оглаживающим ладонями плечи.  
Заподозрить офицера в слабости значит оскорбить его, поэтому Хорнблауэр прикасается губами торопливо, будто так эти поцелуи в висок, смеженные веки, скулы, уголки губ перестанут быть настоящими. Будто эта прорвавшаяся нежность может быть достойной заменой разумной сдержанной похвале.  
Будто безупречному Уильяму Бушу может быть приятная эта девичья ласка от его несуразного капитана.  
Хорнблауэр слаб и знает это. Он беспомощно стонет Уильяму в шею, когда его большие твёрдые ладони скользят по спине, чтобы обхватить бедра.  
Сорочку с Уильяма Хорнблауэр снимает сам. Если Уильям все равно не вспомнит ничего из происходящего сегодня, то можно позволить себе еще немного беспутства.

***  
Есть люди, которые, напившись, не помнят, что с ними было. Уильям Буш провалами в памяти не страдал, хотя зачастую было бы приятнее не помнить. Впрочем, забыть именно эту ночь было бы весьма обидно.  
— Доброе утро, сэр, если, конечно, утро с такой мерзкой погодой может быть добрым.  
Капитан Горацио Хорнблауэр прячет улыбку в вороте кителя, становясь милым, молодым и совсем немного виноватым. Если, конечно, капитаны его величества могут быть виноватыми.  
Первый лейтенант Уильям Буш определенно испытывает желание мальчишку выпороть. Пусть первые лейтенанты его величества совершенно не должны испытывать подобных чувств к своим капитанам, ему абсолютно наплевать.


	8. Дотронься до меня

Уильям смотрит на море, давая ветру прочистить голову: блаженное ощущение пустоты, когда можно не думать и не быть.   
Горацио Хорнблауэр замолчал. Он и раньше-то был не особенно разговорчив, а теперь едва отвечает на вопросы, полностью замкнувшись в себе..  
Сначала Уильяму казалось, что это просто блажь, которая со временем пройдет. Но дни сменяли друг друга, и вот Горацио уже едва кивает, обозначая согласие.   
Уильям хороший первый лейтенант. Он знает, как управлять кораблем. Он знает, как держать матросов постоянно занятыми. Он может справиться и без распоряжений капитана. И он справляется. Он привык организовывать корабельный быт - в этом нет ничего сложного.  
Просто однажды он с удивлением понимает, что Горацио молчит, если, конечно, не считать чтение морского закона. Если бы не это, то Уильям бы решил, что капитан поражен неведанной болезнью, при которой человек немеет, сам не замечая этого.  
Вопросы Уильяма остаются без ответа. Горацио либо кивает, либо хмурится, но так или иначе уходит в свою каюту, давая понять, что он не хочет разговаривать.  
Ему не о чем говорить со своим первым лейтенантом.  
Уильяму казалось, что ему все равно. Что ему и не нужно это словесное проявление одобрения или недовольства, но на деле все оказалось сложнее.  
Или все дело в том, что они не были близки все это время молчания?.. Уильям бы принял отказ. Ничто не длится вечно и было бы глупо рассчитывать на то, что переменчивый Горацио долго будет нуждаться в этих отношениях так же сильно, как нуждается в них сам Уильям.  
Они вместе вышли в море - этого достаточно. Этого должно быть достаточно, ведь весь остальной мир остался на берегу, а сейчас - новое существование, ограниченное палубой корабля.  
Почему Горацио прячется в одиночество каюты? Почему меряет шагами шканцы никого не подпуская к себе?  
Что Уильям делает не так? Что он может изменить?..  
Чутье подводит его впервые за долгое время. Казалось, что научился разгадывать этого непредсказуемого мальчишку. Понял его, принял его, но... мучительно не хватает возможности прикоснуться, возможности говорить с ним и слышать его.  
Все понимание мира не помогает понять, как вытащить Горацио из его панциря капитана корабля.  
День за днем Уильям доводит до совершенства работу команды - им предстоит долгий путь и, когда настанет время сражаться, капитан Хорнблауэр получит слаженный механизм.  
Но неужели это все, что в силах его первого лейтенанта?.. Неужели только работа на износ?..  
День за днем Уильям смотрит все отчаяннее. Ему необходимо прикоснуться к Горацио, чтобы почувствовать пульс, удостовериться, что это не призрак, сидящий за капитанским столом в капитанской каюте. Иногда Уильям замечает за собой, что он поглаживает дверь. Он знает, что хотел бы провести пальцами по шее Горацио, увидеть, как тот ловит ртом воздух, а потом с трудом удерживает стон.  
Они давно не прикасались друг к другу.   
Это бы не было так важно, если бы Горацио хоть как-то давал понять, что ему есть дело до происходящего. Но даже сейчас, когда Уильям добился результатов с парусами, когда расхлябанная команда улучшила время на две минуты, капитан корабля только недовольно ссутулился и ушел к себе.  
Он мог бы ударить - это бы не было так обидно и так больно.  
Докладываясь о результатах, Уильям по-глупому надеялся, что ему улыбнутся. Он лез из кожи вон сам и вынимал этот сброд из собственных шкур, но не получил даже намека на одобрение. Хотя бы жеста, кивка, права прикоснуться. Но в ответ только холодное отстраненное молчание.

Распахивая дверь в капитанскую каюту, Уильям уже знает, что не прав, но ему необходим ответ.  
Азарт успеха разгорячил кровь, а ответное безразличие вызвало злость. Все вместе породило ярость и отчаянное желание взять свое.  
Сидя за столом Горацио смотрит прямо перед собой, но не видит, зашедшего в каюту. Он смотрит сквозь, мимо, куда-то за пределы корабельных переборок. За самый край моря.  
Пустой взгляд и приоткрытый рот - этого достаточно, чтобы злость стала ослепительным возбуждением.  
Если Уильям не имеет права на душу, то возьмет хотя бы тело.  
Пусть сэр Хорнблауэр не желает говорить словами, но пусть он ответит иначе. Это не займет много времени и ненадолго отвлечет его от раздумий.  
Ни одного лишнего прикосновения. Уильям ни одной лишней секунды не пробудет в этой каюте. То, что Горацио встает, очнувшись и явно собираясь молча приказать убираться, только распаляет кровь.  
Уильям уже не знает и не думает ни о чем. Он просто разворачивает Горацио за плечи - лицом в переборку.  
Теперь можно не видеть равнодушного лица. Теперь можно прижаться всем телом, чувствуя, как Горацио напряжен. Какая удача, что он сам бросил китель на спинку стула и теперь Уильям можно видеть его шею в кружевном воротнике.  
Если бы Горацио мог понять - насколько он желанен и любим. Насколько Уильяму необходимы прикосновения — как воздух. Длинные пальцы, тонкие запястья, талия, которую , кажется, можно обхватить ладонями, беззащитная трогательная шея и хвостик, перетянутый лентой, - устоять невозможно. Его хочется раздеть, целуя каждый миллиметр кожи. Уильям бы с удовольствием за руку отвел его на кровать и целовал в сурово сжатые губы, пока Горацио не расслабился бы в его объятиях. Целовать, ласкать, изучать - снова, заново, всегда. Дарить удовольствие, наслаждаясь тем, как откликается чувственное тело его сурового капитана. Как разглаживается морщинка на лбу, и как Горацио запрокидывает голову, открывая для поцелуев шею. Он становится по-детски беззащитным, и Уильяму всегда кажется, что это и есть самая важная часть их отношений - когда Горацио доверяет себя.  
И только в последние недели все идет наперекосяк. Вместо сдержанного стона - холодный взгляд. Вместо царапин на спине - удушающее одиночество собственной каюты.  
Поэтому сегодня все будет иначе. Не так, как было бы правильно. Не так, как хотелось бы Уильяму.  
Будет боль, но остановиться уже, кажется невозможно.  
Уильям бы, наверное, смог сдержаться, но Горацио стоит, распластанный по переборке, и не пытается вырваться. Он просто закрыл глаза, лишая остатков разума и последней возможности уйти с честью.  
Горацио отторгает его - всем телом, всем собой. Он неровно дышит и едва возбужден.  
Уильям слишком бестолково шарит руками по его телу. Просто, чтобы убедиться. Пусть в последний раз, но запомнить, что Горацио тоже человек из плоти и крови. Красивый, страстный, манящий, сводящий с ума настолько, что жажда обладать становится гораздо важнее здравого смысла.

С каждым днем Горацио становится все разговорчивей. Он запрещает себе произносить слова вслух, но никак не может избавиться от них. Они постоянно звучат внутри его головы. Их становится все больше и больше с каждым днем.   
Как мошкара летним вечером.   
Как пчелиный рой.   
Они гудят, требуя, чтобы их выпустили на волю, от этого приходится только плотнее сжимать губы. Стоит отвлечься, и они вылетят, подорвав авторитет капитана.  
Горацио кажется, что стоит произнести хотя бы одно слово, как остальные, почувствовав его слабину вырвутся, сметающим все на своем пути потоком.  
Поэтому Горацио молчит, хотя с каждым днем бессловесность дается ему все труднее.  
Мистер Буш безупречен. Он может управлять кораблем сам. Он тренирует команду, и у Горацио есть почти физическая потребность похвалить его, но это неразумно.  
Нельзя выделять одного лейтенанта. И стоит самом начале пути перехвалить команду, как она расслабится.  
От этого становится еще сложнее.   
Горацио пытается контролировать всего себя - жесты, взгляды, мимику. Особенно сложно бороться с руками. Ему все время хочется прикоснуться. Лучше всего - сесть к Уильяму на колени и запустить пальцы в волосы, упершись лбом в лоб. Чтобы можно было целовать, а он бы смотрел, как он всегда смотрит, и гладил по плечам и спине. Чтобы можно было, закрыв глаза, раствориться в его руках. Чтобы он забрал все тревоги и страхи.  
Но участь капитана быть всегда одному. Капитан не имеет права на слабость.  
Поэтому Горацио чувствует постыдное облегчение, когда Уильям врывается в его каюту.   
Наплевать, насколько это неправильно и даже наплевать, что страшно.  
Горацио сам встает, разрешая смять себя. Надвигающаяся боль - достойное наказание за его неумение владеть собой.   
За то, что он не может предложить Уильяму ничего взамен собственного молчания.   
За то, что он окончательно запутался в себе.   
За то, что оказался не готов к такой ответственности.  
За то, что когда боль становится невыносимой, Уильям замирает, хотя еще секундами ранее казалось, что он не остановится даже под угрозой смерти.  
Этого времени недостаточно, чтобы прийти в себя или привыкнуть, но все становится понятным и правильным, даже если сознание звенит от боли и пустоты. 

Уильям успевает посмотреться в маленькое зеркальце перед тем, как выйти из капитанской каюты. Волосы не растрепались, одежда приведена в порядок. Капитан, со спущенными штанами, лежит около стены. Кажется, он в сознании.  
Ульям не может проверить - ему страшно.  
Страшно от того, что он только что сделал. От того, что допустил подобное. От того, что причинил боль.  
Хуже всего, что на бедрах останутся следы - как Горацио с такими синяками сможет принять душ утром?.. Как он сможет смыть с себя чужой запах, избавиться от того, что только что произошло?  
Уильям Буш прекрасно владеет собой. Он спокойно улыбается мичманам и не менее расслабленно идет в свою каюту. Там есть ром, который поможет заглушить память о том, что только что произошло. Хотя есть вещи, которые Уильям запомнит на всю жизнь. Например след от укуса на руке - Горацио пытался заглушить боль. Ту кудряшку за ухом, которую Уильям все же поцеловал, потому что невозможно было удержаться. Тяжесть тела, когда Горацио повис у него на руках.   
А самое главное - жар. "Ты мой, слышишь, ты мой!" - может быть Уильям даже сказал об этом вслух, но он точно знает, что не смог сказать, что и сам принадлежит целиком. Что отдал себя, свою жизнь и... и ему просто нужен знак, что Горацио принимает его. Хоть какой-то намек, что все это не просто так.  
Уильям умеет ждать, но иногда и он не может выносить безразличие.  
Теперь, хотя бы, оно будет заслуженным.

***  
Горацио с трудом поднимается с пола. Сначала встает на четвереньки, потом, путаясь в сползающих штанах, выравнивается вдоль стены.  
Тело болит, отчаянно требуя покоя, но Горацио и так не знает, сколько времени он провел в блаженной пустоте забытья. Той самой, в которой нет сомнений и страхов. Когда ты просто есть и этого достаточно.

Он с трудом может натянуть мундир. Пальцы едва слушаются, когда он, разгладив волосы пятерней, завязывает ленту.  
Сейчас особенно радостно от того, что не надо ни с кем разговаривать, что никто не подойдет с досужими разговорами к капитану, спешащему по своим делам. На корабле нет свободного места, но люди исчезают, расступаются, пропускают.  
Горацио заходит в сумрак лейтенантской каюты без стука.  
Он не сразу видит Уильяма - тот сидит на полу, забившись в угол между койкой и переборкой. Он не отнимает руки от головы, не встает, чтобы поприветствовать вошедшего, но Горацио это и не надо. Он подходит и, проклиная боль в слабом теле, опускается на колени и подныривает в уют и тепло скрещенных рук.  
От Уильяма терпко пахнет потом, ромом и самим Горацио. В этом есть определенная правильность, особенно если уткнуться носом в шею.  
Пуговицы мундира пребольно впиваются в тело, зато можно просунуть ладонь под китель, к рубашке, чтобы чувствовать, как бьется сердце, как мощно и ровно понимается и опускается грудь Уильяма.  
В его объятиях тепло и надежно.   
Горацио как никогда благодарен и за причиненную боль и за то, что он может прийти, что бы не случилось между ними, и Ульям притянет его к себе, защищая.  
"Значит так было надо", - тихо говорит Горацио.  
Он будет молчать еще много недель подряд, потому что даже этих слов ему кажется преступно много. Но, к счастью, не для всего нужны слова. Иногда достаточно прикосновений.


	9. Будни офицеров Его Величества

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уильям Буш/Горацио Хорнблауэр/Арчи Кеннеди

Все лейтенанты играют друг с другом, как бы ни хотелось Уильяму Бушу думать иначе. Сложно было предположить, что Кеннеди и Хорнблауэр чем-то отличаются. Хотя о Хорнблауэре Буш был лучшего мнения.

Или дело было в том, что младший лейтенант предпочел вечно улыбающегося Арчи Кеннеди, который, преданно заглядывая в лицо, пожирал Горацио взглядом?

Буш был достаточно опытен, чтобы хотя бы в этом случае называть вещи своими именами. Например, ужасным и неудобным словом "ревность".

Стремительно зайдя в их каюту, Буш замер и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. То, что увидел он, не следовало бы видеть другим. Горацио стоял у стены в одной рубашке. Глаза были завязаны шейным платком, а руки заведены за спину и, похоже, тоже связаны. Старая как мир игра: "А теперь представь, что я женщина. Ты же меня не видишь. — Я чувствую, что у тебя нет груди. — Тогда я свяжу тебя. Я такая затейница".

Кеннеди стоял на небольшом расстоянии и рукой ласкал член Горацио.

Дернув головой, Буш жестом приказал Кеннеди отойти.

Надо было бы устроить разнос. Даже просто так же молча уйти было бы правильно, но кто сказал, что Уильям обязан быть правильным?

Горацио дернулся, пытаясь толкнуться в уже исчезнувшую руку, и Уильям принял решение. Если дети балуются, то они должны знать, к чему могут привести игры.

На Кеннеди, забирающегося в гамак, чтобы притвориться, будто его здесь нет, Уильям решил не обращать внимания.

Горацио переступил босыми ногами и облизал губы, мгновенно выдав собственное нетерпение. Стоящий колом член легонько вздрогнул, когда Уильям стер с головки выступившую каплю.

Обнять — пусть считает, что разлюбезный Арчи нарушил правила игры, — прижать к себе, целуя приоткрытый рот. Остановиться уже невозможно.

Если бы Уильяма спросили еще утром, хочет ли он обнять Хорнблауэра, то, скривив губы, он ответил бы: "Конечно же нет". Сейчас мучительный запрет и долгое ожидание вылились в нечто сродни безумию.

Дыхание постоянно перехватывало — хотелось сжать Горацио до синяков. Руки шарили по телу так, будто Уильям никогда ни к кому не прикасался.

Он обещал себе молчать, но, сминая ягодицы в ладонях, застонал в эту милую беззащитную шею.

Кажется, Уильям перестал жить сейчас — или наоборот? Только начал? Все дни до этого были бесконечной серой чередой ожидания перед поцелуем?

Вжавшись всем телом и переведя дыхание, Ульям окончательно сдался: поцеловать. Сначала легко, в уголок губ, примериваясь. Потом завладеть этим ртом полностью, подчинить его себе так, как хотелось бы подмять самого Горацио.

С ужасом понять, что очередной стон снова собственный — ведь для того, чтобы снять одежду, пришлось отстраниться. Это было сложно сделать, не прерывая поцелуя. Руки путались в рукавах, стон сменился раздраженным рыком. Буш знал, что со стороны выглядит как неопытный любовник, впервые попавший в кровать к женщине, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он вынужден торопиться, потому что Горацио, сначала замерший, уже терся бедрами и страстно отвечал на поцелуй. Со связанными руками он не мог иначе выразить себя.

Просто стоять и целоваться для Уильяма было недостаточно. Хорошо, что в каюте стоял стул.

Первые секунды дерево холодило задницу, но когда Горацио осторожно, как в первый раз, сел на Уильяма сверху, на это стало наплевать. Уильям мог бы почувствовать себя счастливым, но счастье оказалось слишком сложной эмоцией для него сейчас. Он просто наслаждался прикосновениями и не хотел думать о том, что дурачок Кеннеди упустил свое.

Проникая пальцами в тело Горацио, хотелось кричать от собственных ощущений. Горацио нетерпеливо повел плечами, и Уильям, поймав этот полуприказ, развязал запястья. Даже сейчас он подчинялся, чутко прислушиваясь к желаниям Горацио, но это не было унизительным. Горацио просто попросил, а Уильям не стал отказывать в этой просьбе, тем более что потом руки опустились к нему на плечи.

— Я могу посмотреть на вас, мистер Буш?

Вопрос застал Уильяма врасплох. Пришлось опустить лицо, спрятать его у Горацио на груди, потому что не его, иссушенного морским ветром, с пробившейся к вечеру щетиной, тот должен был бы сейчас увидеть, а улыбчивого сопляка Арчи, который едва бы рискнул пойти дальше прикосновений.

Руки еле слушались, когда, подчиняясь, Уильям убирал повязку. Оставалось только ждать, когда Горацио оттолкнет его.

Вместо грубого окрика — мягкое прикосновение к волосам.

— Я могу посмотреть на вас?..

Уильям поднял глаза, и все вмиг стало правильным: свеча, едва разгоняющая темноту, взгляд на Горацио — снизу вверх, — когда тот обнял за плечи, и поцелуй, который мог бы быть ласковым и прощающим, но не вышло. Они оба свалились в водоворот ощущений.

Уильям знал, что улыбка у него на редкость самодовольная, но не мог и не хотел ничего с этим делать. Главное было не начать насвистывать, одеваясь.

Горацио, в штанах и так и не застегнутой рубашке, подошел к гамаку Арчи.

Ревновать сейчас было бы глупо, поэтому Уильям тоже встал рядом.

— Прости, — произнес Горацио еле слышно.

Арчи делал вид, что спит, но было прекрасно видно, что он подглядывал из-под опущенных ресниц, как Горацио погладил его член через одежду, а потом, расстегнув штаны, достал его.

Арчи открыл глаза, якобы только проснувшись, и попытался сесть, но Уильям жестко надавил ему ладонью на грудь, заставив лечь обратно. Смотреть в глаза мужчине, которого ласкал другой, оказалось забавно. Тело отозвалось приятным теплом, и если бы Уильям только что не кончил, то обязательно бы возбудился снова. Он просто смотрел, как Арчи беспомощно хватал губами воздух, как переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое: Горацио тоже смотрел.

Моргнув, Уильям решился убрать ладонь — он больше не нужен здесь. Но Горацио перехватил его запястье и почти заставил тоже обхватить пальцами влажный от смазки и пота член.

С удивлением Уильям смотрел на то, как они вдвоем ласкали беспомощно зажатого в гамаке Арчи. Встретившись взглядом с Горацио, Уильям увидел там бездну и пляшущих в этой бездне дьяволят.

Пришлось свободной рукой притянуть его, шального от впечатлений, для поцелуя. Уильям хотел было убрать руку, когда член Арчи начал пульсировать, но Горацио не дал этого сделать. Только когда дыхание Арчи выровнялось, Уильяму была дарована свобода.

Сказав вежливое: "Приятного вечера, господа", Уильям, наконец, смог выскочить из каюты. Ему было необходимо вымыть руки, испачканные в сперме двух мужчин, проветрить голову и поразмышлять о том, во что его втравил на этот раз проклятый Хорнблауэр.


	10. Коммандор

Еще перед дверью в капитанскую каюту, Хорнблауэр ненавидит себя за слабость.  
Он знает, что Буш спит — видел в окно, как тот раскинулся на койке. Тело, едва укрытое одеялом, было невыразимо привлекательным.  
Даже сейчас, когда протез висел рядом, а ткань бессовестно подчеркивала человеческий обрубок, Буш оставался надежным, могучим, сильным — воплощением мужественности гораздо в большей степени, чем человек, которому он подчинялся.  
Хорнблауэру не хватает этой уверенности в себе и мире вокруг. Только в объятиях Буша он может на несколько счастливых минут забыть об ответственности, о страхах и даже о том, что человек — смертен.  
Поступая наперекор совести, Хорнблауэр тихо зашел в каюту. Он не скрывался, но и не шумел, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Счастьем было бы, если бы Буш не проснулся: будить человека в законный отдых — последнее дело. Хорнблауэр бы уверился в собственной никчемности, если Буш так и остался бы спать.  
Даже в тот единственный раз, когда Уильяма не потревожил скрип койки и легкие требовательные прикосновения, когда Хорнблауэр успел одеться и вернуться к двери, Буш проснулся, поднятый не иначе, как звериным чутьем.  
“Сэр!” — в его голосе были мольба, просьба, извинение.  
Он не мог догнать, не мог остановить. Просто стоял, едва не падая, опершись на переборку, чтобы удержать тело в равновесии.  
Хорнблауэр вернулся сразу. Он целовал, ненавидя себя за то, что нетерпением выпятил уродство столь дорогого ему человека. 

Тревожить спящего неправильно.  
Хорнблауэр раз за разом приходит у Уильяму, когда тот спит.  
Это тоже трусость.  
Кажется, после всего, что они пережили на двоих, должно быть просто взглянуть в лицо, отвлечь от одиночества капитанской каюты… Но Горацио не может. Ему стыдно следовать обычному плотскому влечению. Унизительно чувствовать потребность в другом человеке.  
Поэтому он молча заходит, раздевается и садится на край постели.  
Уильям решит сам, что нужно сейчас: настойчивые ласки, быстрый секс или, чтобы Горацио просто лег рядом.  
Если Буш не проснется, почувствовав гостя, тогда Горацио будет ждать, пока не станет совсем холодно, потом вытянется рядом, наслаждаясь незаслуженным теплом.

В этот раз Уильям просыпается сразу.  
Горацио слышит шевеление и, не оборачиваясь, выпрямляет спину.  
Почему же он так и не научился не бояться, или, хотя бы, не научился не приходить?..  
Насколько все было бы проще.  
Не хотелось бы кричать, почувствовав тяжелую шершавую ладонь, разминающую плечи. Уильям удивительно нежен и внимателен. От его прикосновений хочется спрятаться, потому что иначе, Горацио знает себя, с губ может сорваться непрошеный стон.  
Ему хочется, чтобы весь мир услышал, как он скулит и извивается, пока Уильям вбивает в его в матрас.  
Вместо этого надо, прокусив губу до крови, молчать и помнить, что… что протез неустойчив и не гнется, а опираться на одно колено почти невозможно.

Поэтому остается неизбежность прикосновений, когда Горацио начинает терять себя. Каждый раз он упускает переход между тем, как он, напряженный, сидит на краю постели, и тем, как, оседлав, ловит пронзительный взгляд снизу вверх.  
Каждый раз, наслаждаясь этим взглядом, он вспоминает, как впервые взошел на мостик “Отчаянного” и Буш командовал для него.

Одеваться Хорнблауэр будет в молчании. Торопливо застегнув китель, он, не глядя в глаза, неловко поцелует Уильяма в губы.  
Тому незачем знать, как Горацио паскудно ощущает себя, как мелочно ненавидит себя за то, что пришел и за то, что Буш никогда не придет к нему сам.  
Хорнблауэр даже догадывается, как это исправить: достаточно сказать словами.  
Но он слишком разучился говорить за годы собственного капитанства. Поэтому остается надеяться, что Уильям поймет сам, если, конечно, он не воспринимает их отношения, как неизбежную часть подчиненности старшему по званию.


End file.
